Question: Dan swam $7$ laps. Lucia swam $2$ fewer laps than Dan. How many laps did Lucia swim?
Solution: To find how many laps ${\text{Lucia}}$ swam, we start with the number of laps ${\text{Dan}}$ swam and subtract ${2}$. $7$ $?$ $2$ Dan's laps Lucia's laps 2 ${7} - {2} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many laps ${\text{Lucia}}$ swam. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${7} - {2} = {5}$ Lucia swam $5$ laps.